


Cheesecake

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal just wants to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesecake

Sara closed her lips around the fork and slowly pulled it out of her mouth. The cheesecake was rich on her tongue, but not too sweet, just how she liked it. She closed her eyes and moaned.

"You like it?" Neal asked.

She swallowed and opened her eyes. "Neal, this is possibly the best cheesecake I've ever had and I've lived my entire life in New York. Are you going to have some? You made it."

His eyes were shining as he shook his head. "I just want to watch you eat it."

Sara raised her eyebrows, but she didn't say a word as she pushed the fork into the cheesecake and took another bite. This one was just as good as the last. She barely had to chew; it just melted her mouth.

When she glanced at Neal, she noticed he was casually rubbing the front of his pants.

"Don't hold back on my account," Sara said after she swallowed.

Neal grinned. "I knew you wouldn't judge me."

She waved her fork at him as he pulled open his designer trousers. "Keep feeding me cheesecake, and you can do whatever you want."

Stroking himself, he laughed. "Just keep eating."


End file.
